Fitting Into My Skin
by LunaKovach
Summary: My life, Mama, Gramps, and Souta, my life has been driven into the ground. The stress has piled up from everything, school, shard hunting, striving to be someone who I am not. I am weak and want, need, to change. And...I think I know how. Adventure/Angst/Romance Review or PM me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

Crappy AN: I just felt like writing today, bear with me. And review. Man, I'm out of it.

-Luna Kovach.

He went off with her again, and again, and again. Didn't come back till morning.

It hurts.

It always has, and probably always will.

I clutched my chest and fisted my pale hand in my cream v-neck shirt. I'm weak, very, very weak. I choked back a sob. Crying shows weakness. I won't cry, I won't cry.

You know that thing in your chest? That keeps you alive? That pumps feelings through your veins? That houses all your innermost feelings?

Hate.

Fear.

Anger.

Regret.

Love?

Damn it all to _hell_.

I moved my tired legs faster, faster, and faster. My black shorts clinging to me. I had gotten back late at night. I was tired, stressed, and wanted to sleep. My running shoes had landed on the soft grass of the Feudal Era. It was cool, and I decided to change my attire to something...more productive.

He hadn't been there to help me up. Or to guide me to our nightly camp, it suprised me.

I walked, probably a mile or two, until I got to our dimly lit camp. I saw a glimpse of white and red. Then I had seen the lumenecent Soul Collectors in the air.

Kikyo had been here, and taken Inuyasha with her.

At that instant, my knees went weak. Everything from the past year and a half of the Feudal Era and home piled up. My knees almost buckled under the stress.

Think about it this, if only for a moment.

You have exams, piles of schoolwork from eight different classes. Not having anough time to finish it, and that someone always, _always_, on your back, yelling at you. Collecting those damn jewel shards never seemed to be enough for him, there was always something I had done wrong! Mama and Jii-chan are in the hopital from a car wreck, and Souta has gone to stay with some relative.

Today, my life had turned upside down...and all he could do was think about himself.

_'You could've waited for the right moment to attack, instead of opening your big mouth, telling me you had to go home?!'_

_'No! We have jewel shards to collect, and your over there studing for some stupid test?!'_

_'Get up, wench. Your so weak.'_

_'I need to go to Kikyo.'_

I pushed my legs faster, dodging trees, trying to get to my special place. My bag was weighing me down significantly. The wind helped dry the tears in my eyes.

The only thing he cared about were those shards and Kikyo! I suddenly stopped.

I'm so selfish. Where did this come from?

I looked over at the sea, glinting in the moonlight.

I brung my knees up to my chest and put my arms around them, and cried.

He was right, Inuyasha was right.

I _am _weak. For letting him and that ball of clay get to me. I need to be stronger, more effecient for the group. Just not detecting shards 24/7. I buried my head in my legs.

I sniffled and coughed. My eyes were red and watery, and I probably looked like a blubbering mess. I sniffed and smiled again. My decision, to get help. Be stronger, learn self defense. Be prepared.

My mental flow chart, previously scattered everywhere in my mind, was slowly coming back together.

But, who would help me? Sango? No. Miroku? No.

I knew it was a long shot and I looked up at the water. Sesshomaru, he would help me. Hopefully, if I give him a good enough reason.

I shook my head. Maybe, maybe, this is good. I can change, morph myself for who I want to be. What I want to be. I'll do it.

Damn Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Damn them, damn it all.

**By the way, if you want me to continue this...pm me or review and tell me. But, this will be, most likely a Sess/Kag story. Sorry, but I like them too!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well, I'm gonna continue because I got a reveiw..._I sleeeeppppyyyy..._

-L.K

* * *

I got up off my feet and silently said good-bye to the calm ocean, and started making my way back to camp. I broke out into a run, sprinting past the trees that became a blur.

Finally, I saw a faint glow of the camp's fire pit and nearly sighed in relief. A: Because Inuyasha wasn't back yet. B: Because I could give my legs a break.

I strode over to my big yellow knapsack and unclipped it to get my black tank top and yoga red leather pants. While I was digging around, I realized that I would have to leave now to find Sesshomaru, it could take me all day. I grabbed my grey watch and put it on. Then I put my wavy hair up in a high pony tail with one of Sango's leather thongs. I snapped the buckled on my brown boots into place.

_I should probably write a note...I'll give it to Kirara._

I put my fist in my palm and smirked. Let's get this over with.

_Sango, and Shippo,_

_I have decided that I am on of the...more usless ones of the group. So, I have decided to go off to seek help from a 'friend' here in the Feudal Era. I'll be back in a month's time, hopefully. Don't tell Inuyasha, if you can help it. I sort of want to be alone. I am very sorry Sango, and Shippo. But, I need to do this._

_Goodbye, Kagome._

I sat up and went over Kirara and put it in her fur. She mewed and snuggled farther into Sango's side.

As I got back up, I realized that I had no way of knowing where Sesshomaru is. But, I'm bound to find him. At least I hope so.

I sighed and started headed west. After all, he is the Lord of the Western Lands.

* * *

I was probably about a mile or to from the camp when something tugged on my pant leg.

I looked down and smiled.

"Kagome?"

"Shippo, what are you doing here?"

"Where are you going?" He dodged my question.

"I'm going to got see Sesshomaru." I said as I crouched down to his level.

"I read the note..." He said sheepishly.

I smiled.

"You need to get back, Shippo." I said gently, still smiling gently.

"Can't I go?" He asked and his eyes welled up.

I sighed and pit my head down. Then I heard sniffling and looked up.

Shippo was crying silently and my heart instantly crumbled. I sighed again and shook my head. After all, I need a companion.

"Ok, Ship-Dip, c'mon. We have to find Sesshomaru." I said and picked him up.

His tears 'magically' went away and he pointed east. "Sesshomaru's that way, Kagome." I looked up at him as the night wind blowed around us.

"Ready to run, Ship-Dip?" I questioned mischievously.

"Uh, what-!" I took off into a sprint and he was gripping my hair in its pony tail as it waved around my head and laughed.

* * *

I ran for about forty minutes straight and covered probably about three miles and braved my hands on my knees, breathing heavily. My bag was weighing me down...it must have added at least twenty pounds.

Shippo still had his hands fisted in my pony tail and was hanging from it still. My legs felt like they were about to give out. And I think I sprained my ankle.

I limped into the clearing, my ankle had gotten worse, and low and behold. I think it saved my life. I dropped down on my knees and yelped in joy and pain.

A horse.

A big, muscled, black horse, at that.

_Daaaaang..._

If I could I would run up to it. But, I sadly can't.

Instead of me coming towards the horse, it came towards me and nuzzled my face. I smiled sleepily and petted it. Seemed tame enough.

"Ship-Dip. Wake up, look what I found." I said. And I got no reply.

"Shippo?"

Snore.

He's...asleep. He fell asleep in my hair. I deadpanned and the horse went behind me and gave Shippo a big, long lick. It woke him up and he leaped into my lap.

"What was that?" He screamed into my tank top.

"It's a horse. And we're going to ride it." I grinned when it liked Shippo's back.

"I don't mind turning into a horse, but I have a problem riding them!" He screamed back as I mounted the horse with him clutching my tank top.

I fisted my hands in the horse's hair and asked Shippo wear to go. "Hey, where is Sesshomaru."

Shippo grumbled and pointed straight. "He's with the toad and the little girl." I nodded and hugged my knees and thighs to the sides of the horse and gave a kick, and it broke out into a run in which Shippo screamed at the top of his lungs and clung to my belt loops.

"Kag-o-ME!" Shippo screamed and was flinging around wildly and I gave a loud laugh and sped up. The horse neighed and charged.

"Whoo-hoo!" I yelled, holding onto the horses main tightly.

_WHAM!_

The horse fell over something and fell down, with me landing heavily against the ground and rolling across it. Shippo had flown off into the trees, I think.

I braced one hand on the ground and tried to pull myself up, only to have searing pain go through my chest and flop back to the ground again. Which shot another zing of pain through my chest and my eyes stung. I must have fallen on something sharp. My ankle didn't help either.

I heard hooves and little feet coming toward me and a screech. I groaned and painfully rolled onto my back and removed my hand, that was covered in blood.

"Kagome!" Shippo came barreling into my side. And I groaned again and coughed.

"Hey, little man, watch it." I said playfully and coughed again the horse nudged my face with its nose.

"Kagome, why are you bleeding?" Shippo's eyes were frantically searching my body.

"My side burns..." I murmured out.

"I hit her with the fire of The Staff of Two Heads, you weak little onna!" The screech I now realized was coming from Jaken.

"Oh, well why'd ya point it up the wrong way, toad stool?!" Shippo yelled at him.

"W-Well," He stammered. "Lord Sesshomaru ordered me to see what all the screaming and yelling was about...yeah." He finished and coughed.

"Doesn't really answer the question..." Grumbled Shippo.

"Well, anyway, since I now know _who,_" He shifted his beaty eyes to me, "and _what,_" He gave a pointed look in Shippo and the horses direction. "I will be on my way."

"W-Wait," I gasped out before Shippo coud scream at Jaken. "I-I seek council with Lord Sesshomaru,"

Jaken stopped and turned and I let my head fall to the dirt.

"Why would a puny ningen want council with My Lord?" He questioned suspiciously.

I laughed dryly. "Why would a _toad_ be following a _dog demon?_" I finished, snide. Even though I couldn't see him, I could almost hear the gears turning in his head. I laughed again then stopped abruptly. My side _burns._

"You can't _you are unworthy!_" He screamed.

"Just about as unworthy as you." I rasped.

"Dispecab-!" He was cut off when a deep voice rang into the clearing.

"Jaken."

"L-Lord Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" In a blink, he was practically hugging the pant leg of the dog demon.

He kicked him of and started, "You were taking long, and I smelt blood." Since he got here, his eyes haven't left mine. I shifted out of discomfort and winced.

Jaken's eyes sparkled and filled with tears. "You were worried about me?" He asked. I snickered and stopped again.

"I worry for no one."

_HA! The little fag got what he deserved. _

My eyes went wide and covered my mouth. Had I really just said that? Oh god, Inuyasha's rubbing off on me...

"Can't you help Kagome instead of fighting?!" Screamed Shippo and sniffled. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

I closed my eyes and breathed in, it felt like my lungs were on fire. I coughed again.

Before I could do anything else, I felt warm arms lift me up and I was pressed against a warm chest.

_Oh, Kagome likey. Kagome likey alot. Brain not working right..._

"Lo-Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Kagome?"

"Jaken. Bring the horse." His voice vibrated down my back and I went slack in his arms. This was way better than my bed at home. I can't beleive I just thought that.

"Y-Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Stammered Jaken and he stumbled towards the horse and Shippo, who is perched on top of it.

I felt like I was totally drugged...Since when have I felt this way about Sesshomaru? Don't get me wrong, he's cute, in a I-Will-Always-Hate-You sort of way.

Searing pain ripped through my side and I groaned loudly.

"Kagome!" I heard Shippo's drowned out voice, my vision was going blurry.

Next thing I knew, I was in the sky. I looked up lazily and saw his golden eyes foucused ahead. I pressed myself deeper into his chest.

I thought a moment about my emotions, trying to block out the pain.

Maybe I'm just desperate for physical contact. I havent been home in a month, and it's not like anyone besides Shippo touches me. That's probably it.

Right?

* * *

**Done! I really should be studying for the E.O.G's but...meh. Writing's better.**

**+3 reviews -Updated in two days.**

**+6 reviews -tomorrow.**

**Hasta Lavista!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. I'm going to explain something, slowly.

1.) Think about it. Where would Kagome ride? On the back of the horse? No.

2.) The reason why they're so 'close' is because Kagome, lack physical touch. Also, she's injured and not in her. Right. Mind.

That clears that up. Thank you Luckgirl13 for my good luck.

-L.K.

**Chapter 3**

I shifted and bit my lip, my eyes blinking open to a colourful sunrise. Man, Jaken got me good. I was bangadged up and everything, courtesy of Rin. After Sesshomaru literally dropped me on Rin's empty bed roll Rin and Shippo was at my side in an instant.

I smiled as I remember the night before.

_"Lord Seeshomaru! Your back! What's Kagome and Shippo_ _doing here?" Rin asked, trying to get a look at me and Shippo._

_"She is injured." He replied stiffly and dropped my onto Rin's leather bed roll and I groaned as pain shot through my side._

_"Kagome! Are you alright?" She questioned, bringing a little roll of bandages that was almost out._

_"Perfect." I replied stiffly my ankle felt numb. Ah-Un snorted._

_"Kagome!" Shippo ran to Rin's side as she was unwrapping the roll of bandages._

_"Shippo! Help me help Kagome!" That sentence, at the time, made my head hurt. To much, 'help.'_

_Shippo didn't asnwer, but cut my tank top and it fell off and I shreiked. _

_"Hey!" It hurt to use my voice._

_"Shippo! Don't do that to a lady!" She lightly smacked his head. She turned towards Sesshomaru and help my ripped tank top in front of my chest. "Lord Sesshomaru! Turn away! How would you feel if me and Kagome were watching you bathe!"_

_He stiffened, and his eyes foucused on something in the distance. He looked a little...pale. And since when did the 'all powerful demon lord' take orders from an eight year old?!_

_I silently mourned for my tank top...it was my favourite._

_"What's this?" She looked at my white bra. I full on blushed._

_"A...uh, bra, Rin." I stammered. I felt like I was a mother, explaining this to her._

_"What's a...br-ah." She asked innocently._

_"It's what women use from where I come from to...secure their chest."_

_"Oh..." She sounded interested and that made me blush harder._

_"I know this is improper, but," She hesitated. "I need to take it off. It's ruined, it has blood on it also. I need to acess the wound better too." Rin trailed off and Shippo was digging around in my bag for something._

_"U-Um...ok." I said softly. "You unhook the clasp in the back and I can do the rest." She got behind me and her small fingers fumbled with the metal clasp. I blushed. Shippo and Sesshomaru were feet away, and I was undressing! _

_She unhooked it and I slid it off my arms slowly and Rin put it under part of the bed roll. She put her small hands on my bare back._

_"Kagome? Can you straighten up for me?" Rin sounded a lot older then she looked and she knelt down in front of me and coated my side in a white paste and wound the bandages around my abdomen. She tied a tight knot in the back and my side stung. _

_She got up and searched around in her green obi and pulled out a small white vial and popped the cap._

_"Here. Drink it. It's something I stole from the last village. He said it would dull pain to the customers." She said and puffed her chest out in pride. I spared a glace at Sesshomaru, who was still foucusing intently on a tree. _

_At least he had modesty. I downed the vial with my left hand, it tasted like honey. Shippo came back over with a small bottle labeled Ibprofeun and I cup of water._

_"Here, Kagome. You always make Sango and Miroku take these when they are injured, you said it helped dull the pain." Rin deflated and I shook my head._

_"No thank you, Ship-dip." Rin's chest puffed out. "But, I will take the water." He handed it to me and gave a cherry lollipop to Rin._

_I downed my water while the kids were disscuing what a 'lolli-poop' is. "Hey, Rin?" _

_She looked at me concerned. "Yes?"_

_"Can you find me another top?" She and Shippo scampered over to my bag and started looking for clothes. _

_I felt the cool air hit my chest and heat rusged to my face neck up. I pulled the fur blanket to my chest as best as I could. From the corner of my eye, I saw that Sesshomaru was gone. _

_I realaxed and let the blanket fall. I don't mind Shippo and Rin. They' re kids. But a grown man?_

_Uh, hell no._

_Rin came back and looked at me, sheepish. "Um, I couldn't find any...'shirts' as you said but...I happen to have an oversized sleeping yukata? I can help you get it on. Lord Sesshomaru went to bathe in a stream near here. Jaken-sama went to go get dinner."_

_I smiled and held out my hand. "Sure...help me up, ne?" I knew I shouldn't be getting up, but I didn't think it would do any harm._

_"But, Kagome-"_

_"It's ok, it's only for a little bit." I said and extended my hand farther. She hestitantly helped my up and balanced me and held the blanket to my chest. She helped my to a tree._

_"Stay here for one moment, Kagome." She went off behind the tree Sesshomaru was staring at earlier and came back out with a bundle of cloth._

_"Here," She unwrapped the bundle and shook it out. "I wear it during winter to keep me warm. I'll help you."_

_The yukata was plain and simple, like most ones. Light weight white cloth and it had a light grey obi that had a frost blue flower imprinted on the side. She shouldered the white dress part and secured it around the front with the obi. _

_In feudal times...I must've looked skimpy. It only went down to right above my knees. But, at least it isn't constricted._

_"There!" Rin cheered as Shippo was tugging at the knot to make sure it was tight._

_"Oh! Kagome, can we braid your hair?! I have flowers to put in it! Please?" Her and Shippo gave me the pouty lip and I sighed._

_"If you help me back down to the bed roll...sure." They helped me onto the bedroll and I straightened my back and they took out the leather thong._

_I felt them tugging my hair into place and putting flowers in as the went. Finally, after about ten minutes, Rin tightened the thong in my hair and sighed._

_"It's beautiful!" Rin giggled and jumped infront of me. She dragged my waist long hair with her. _

_"Look at it! It's so pretty! Isn't Shippo!?" _

_Shippo mumbled a yes, and I looked at their handy work. _

_It was braided smoothly and multiple coulored flowers were tucked into it. It _was_ beautiful._

_"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you Lord Sesshomaru?!" Came Jaken's annoying voice from the other side of the camp and Rin grinned and ran toward him._

_She came back holding the toad by the hand and pointing at me. "Look, Jaken-sama, isn't pretty!? Me and Shippo did it!" She was hopping up and down._

_He scoffed. "You insolent brat, this is inmature and foolish! What would Lord Sesshomaru say of this? And girl, that _skimpy_ outfit? What are you? A whore?" _

_My eyes widened and since the medicine Rin gave me dulled my pain, and sense, I leapt up._

_"You god forsaken, TOAD! This," I grabbed my hair, "is called FUN! It is not inmature! Rin and Shippo are kids! Also," I breathed in and screamed. "I AM NOT A WHORE!" My bangs fell in front of my eyes and I stomped over to Jaken and kicked him in the head with my sneakers that were still on._

_"Lo-!" He tried to yell before he slumped against the ground. I smirked._

_"Serves you right, bastard." I mumbled angrily._

_"Uh...Kagome?" Came Shippo and Rin's voice._

_I turned aruptly, only to hit something hard and stumble, making me grab whatever was in front of me._

_Which, as karma had it, was Sesshomaru's kimono. _

_I soon as I realized what I was holding onto, I instanly let go out of embarassment. I felt like I was going backwards and he grabbed my hand and pulled me up, then instanly let go of my hand as if it was burning him._

_I took a step back and realized his hair was plastered to his shoulders and chest. His Kimono was halfway open and I foucused on my eyes on a small rock on the ground. _

_"What happened." He asked. Or more like stated._

_I gulped. _

_"Uh...well," I stammered and stopped. I'm such a fuc- excuse my french - flipping fool._

_"Lord Sesshomaru your back! Jaken called Kagome a whore! Do you know what that means? Whore?" Rin questioned and his head snapped towards her._

_"Do not say that word Rin." Was it just me, or did he sound the slightest bit amused?_

_I raised an eyebrow at the rock, imagining it was Sesshomaru._

_"And, miko, I thought you were injured." He turned his attention towards me and I stiffened._

_"I gave her my special drink!" Rin chirped, oblivious to the tension between me and the demon lord._

_"Where is your proper use of dress?" He questioned me and I looked up at him._

_"Well, it's in another time, Sesshomaru." I said snidley and his narrowed and I gulped again._

_**Mistake numero uno.**_

_"Don't play games with me, miko." He said icily. I had the audacuity to smile._

_"Oh, I'm not, Sesshomaru. I come from another time." _

_"Lord Sesshomaru," He corrected and I laughed._

_**Mistake number two!**_

_"Ok, _Lord_ Sesshomaru." I laughed again. "What are you gonna do? Throw me in the dungeon?" _

_He growled and bit out lowly. "If Rin wasn't here, you would be dead, miko. Dead." I sniffed as he got closer._

_Get away, get away, get away!_

_"Ooooh," I mocked I didn't know what had gotten into me, I was flirting with death. "I'm sooo scarrred."_

_**Mistake numbeh three!**_

_His eyes hardened and bared his teeth at me. Which wiped the smile off my face and my eyes widened._

_He seemed appreciative of my reaction and back away._

_After this, we ate dinner silently. Though I didn't touch mine, nor did Sesshomaru. It was tense throuout the evening. Rin had recommended that me and her go to a village near here tommorow to snatch some new clothes for me._

_She wanted to play dress up, she said. _

_She wanted to give me a new 'warrior' outfit. Which, I couldn't object. I didn't have any clothes after all._

I smiled to myself and Rin shifted, snuggling into my good side more while Shippo was on top of Ah-Unslong with Jaken . Sesshomaru though, was awake.

He looked at me and I looked at him, tension still thick.

"Why did you come to me, miko?"

I laughed lightly, causing Rin to shift again.

"Ah, well. That's the dreaded question, eh?" I questioned and my laugh and smile was wiped off my face. "I'm not sure you'll like it, Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru." He corrected again and I shook my head.

**Voila.**

**+1 Review- Continued.**

**+2 Reveiws- Two days.**

**+3 Reveiws- Tommorow.**

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

AN-As I promised. One today. Even though it's late.

Disclaimer: (Which I have forgotten to put in...) I do not own Inuyasha.

-Also. Sesshomaru has been opened, sorta, up by Rin. That in my mind, is why he may seem a little out of character sometimes.

-I also got an PM asking how to pronounce my last name. Ko-vak. By the way...

-L.K.

* * *

**Chapter...4? I guess...**

I looked down at my hands, and wringed them around turning them pink. Why am I so nervous. It's Sesshomaru,-

Wait, there's the sugar.

I sighed. I bet he's gonna say no, or slit my throat, or rape me, or decapitate me, or maybe-

"Talk, onna." He commanded, and my head snapped up.

"W-well," I stammered and I felt heat rush to my face. "I, um, want to be more...helpful to my group. As you probably know, I'm not very efficient to them." I finished quietly.

"You feel worthless, out of place, weak. You are human, it is only natural." He barely moved his lips.

"Being human doesn't mean your weak, Sesshomaru. It means that we're different. I may not be a 'all mighty' demon lord, but I am confident." I snapped.

"You, ningen, are not confident, you are weak, you admitted it yourself." He said emotionless.

I huffed immaturely. "That's why I came to you. Because you have the biggest ego in the West!"

He raised an eyebrow. He was amused!

"Hn. So you have. You, onna want me to train you, so you can be more helpful to your group."

I snorted. "Well, if you have listened to me the last five minutes. Yes."

He narrowed his eyes. "You have a lot of nerve. Talking to the Lord of the West like that. Also, if you want my help, start acting like it."

My eye twitched and I was about to make a smart comment. And took it back. I want the help I need to start acting like it. I exhaled through my nose and slouched.

"Hn. That's what I thought." I looked over and silently glared at him. He was enjoying this! The little...thing!

Rin grabbed my obi and sleep-crawled onto my lap, loosening the obi the process showing a fair bit of my cleavage. I felt my face heat up and used my hand to hold it together.

"Rin will be taking you to the village today to find some suitable clothing. I will not be coming along." He said and looked up to the sunlight pouring from between the trees.

I had to ask, my curiosity got the best of me. Even though I knew damn well the reason. "Why?"

He looked back down at me. "Demons are feared. I do not wish to make it hard for Rin." He looked at her, and something in his eyes softened. Even if he was still a cold-hearted person.

"Rin was talking last night, before we went to bed, that she has always dreamed about you going into town with her, you know." I said softly. "She admires you greatly, you are her father figure in her life. You have saved her life, in more than one way." I looked up to the trees, away from hid prying gaze.

"You talk about this as if you have had similar experiences, miko." He inquired. I shifted so I was facing toward him, my back against a tree.

"Because I have. My father is dead, like yours. Like Rin's." I smiled. "So go to town with us, Sesshomaru. You will experience what it is like to be in your father shoes."

He hummed and closed his eyes. The conversation was over.

"By the way," I bit my lip. "I need to go back in two days, to my time, to get supplies." It hurt going home. But I need to check up on Souta and Mama and Jii-chan.

Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was almost more laid back, in the sense of me going home, at least. "Take Ah-Un. Only for two days. By then I will have made my decision"

I didn't feel like arguing. I was going to finish up my school work while Rin sleeps, when she wakes up, we'll go bathe. She mentioned something about Sesshomaru taking a bath.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." I said and looked at him, his eyes were still closed.

I tucked Rin in the blanket and stood up shakily. I wobbled over to my bag to get out breakfast, ramen, and I stood up on my toes and stretched and yawned. I made my way back over to the iron pot above the fire pit. I struck a match and watched the flames flicker.

"Where's the spring?" I asked, ripping open the packets of ramen.

He opened his amber eyes. "I will lead you to it, you small brain probably couldn't comprehend where to go." I scoffed.

"Last time I checked, the only thing _big _about you is your ego." He stood up and started walking. I scampered after him. "Hey, we shouldn't leave the kids alone."

"Jaken will take care of them." He replied smoothly.

"He's awake?"

"He has been awake, ningen." I felt dumb and mocked him under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked and stopped instanly and I rammed into his back.

I waved my hand dismissively, even though he couldn't see me. "Keep going, fuffy."

"Don't call me that," He snapped and I felt a grin stretch across my face as he started moving again. "It is _most _insulting."

I lifted his 'tail' up that was dragging behind him. "Then this is insulting?"

He didn't make a move to bite my hand so I kept playing around with it. "No, that is pride."

I out right laughed. "So what? When you get scared it seems to appear between your legs? Oh, oh, does the longer the tail mean bigger the ego?" I tried to stifle my giggling.

He growled and I let go and put my hands up. "It is a sign of royalty, onna. The longer, the more respected."

"You know," I peered down at the tail that was dragging the ground. "It's gonna get dirty."

"I bathe."

"How often?"

"You are annoying."

"Oh I know."

We arrived at the spring and I submerged the iron pot in the hot water. It's heavy! I felt dull pain in my side. Oh, it's a comin' back.

"Here, fluffy, hold." I extended my arms out and dropped it, he pulled his arms in and the water went everywhere.

"I am not your dog."

"That's debatable," I mumbled under my breath and picked the pot back up and refilled it. He either didn't hear me or didn't care to listen because he didn't say anything.

I started walking with him in front, he made me carry it all the way back to camp.

What a jerk.

* * *

"Kagome! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Shippo ran to us and I put the water down.

"Hey you two, how long have you been up?" I asked.

"We just got up! Look what I found that you can wear, Kagome! It was in Ah-Un's saddle bag!" Shippo and Rin held up a kimono that look exactly like Sesshomaru's. I blushed and looked at Sesshomaru, who was staring at the piece of cloth as if it had grown two heads.

"That is Sesshomaru's, I cannot wear it." I said and the children slouched.

"Let the miko wear it. She cannot go into town looking like that. At least she will have suitable clothing." He said. My eyes widened.

"Can we take a bath, Kagome? Please?" Rin gave me the 'lip.'

"If Sesshomaru says yes." I looked at his, and he was focused on Rin.

"Yes, be quick." Rin grabbed my hand and I grabbed my twenty pound bag as tried to keep up with the little ball of energy.

She seemed to know where the hot spring was because as soon as we got there, she stripped and jumped in. I did the same...more slowly to avoid hurting myself.

"Oh, let me help take the bandages off, the water will help." She said, getting out of the water and loosening them. I pulled my hair out of the braid and shook the flowers off into the water.

I put the bandages and the leather thong on a rock and walked in the warm, steaming water. It reminded me of my bathes with Sango, when we had our 'girl time.' Like how the ramen reminded me of Inuyasha, and the bushes reminded me of Miroku and how he always peeks at me and Sango.

I sighed and ducked under water and came back up. Rin was splashing around and I laughed as I got hit with water.

"Rin. Wanna try something?" I asked.

"What is it?" I held up two green bottles and a purple bar of soap.

"This stuff makes your hair shiny and clean. This, is soap." I help them up. "Come here."

She waded closer to me. "Turn around, I'm going to put this in your hair. It's watermelon scented." She squealed as I rubbed the pink shampoo and conditioner in.

"It tickles, Kagome!" I laughed.

She turned around and gave me a goofy grin. "How do I look?"

I grabbed a mirror and showed her what I did with the shampoo.

"I look like a chicken!" She laughed and she did too. She had a shampoo mohawk.

"Ok, wash it off under water." She ducked down and came back up multiple times.

"Now, do me! Only a little bit, ok?"

"Got it!"

* * *

We played around for a little while longer before I got the only two green fluffy towels I had and we dried off. I helped her get he kimono on and just finished tying the green obi.

"Hey, Kagome, can we get me a new kimono too?" She asked as I finished, my towel still wrapped around me.

I took her towel and started drying her hair, shaking her head with it.

"Sure, we'll ask fluffy." I said and combed out her now dry hair and put it in a side ponytail.

"Who's fluffy?" She asked while feeling her hair.

"That's my name for Sesshomaru." I answered, giggling.

"Oh, that's funny!" She laughed too. "Lets get your kimono on! But first, your bindings."

My what?

Oh...feudal style bra.

She helped me get it on...even though it didn't _do_ really anything. But, I guess it was better than nothing. She handed me the kimono and looked at my side.

"It...healed up. It's gone." She said, astonished.

"What?" I looked to my side, and sure enough, it was gone except for a big scar.

"How?"

"I don't know. But at least it's gone! Still hurts though."

"We can steal more of that medicine today. They probably still have it." I nodded and proceeded with Sesshomaru's kimono.

I pulled my arms through the silky sleeves and shrugged it on wile Rin closed the front and tied the yellow and purple obi. It dragged the ground and it hung off my arms and dipped low at the chest. But very comfortable.

I twirled. Rin gasped.

"You look as pretty! Let me do your hair!" She grabbed the leather thong from the rock and I sat down on it with she combed my dry hair with the brush.

She put my hair up in a hair ponytail with my bangs framing my face she put a daisy behind my ear. She grabbed my ha and and pulled me up to my feet.

"Come on! Lets get back! I'm hungry!" She jumped up and down brightly and started pulling me toward the camp.

I smile and we ran to the camp, hand in hand.

* * *

AN- Hope you like! I've always thought of Kagome as a motherly figure to Rin, and they are so cute together!

**+1 Review- continued.**

** +2 review- three days.**

** +3 review- two days.**

** +5 review- tomorrow evening (Gotta have time for Skyrim!)**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here it is. Hope you like and thank you for the positive feedback.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

:)

* * *

...

**Chapter 5**

Me and Rin almost ran past the camp and I skidded to a stop on my bare feet. I tugged Rin's hand and she was giggling as she released mine and ran to Sesshomaru, who had his back against a tree.

"Look! Look at Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru! Isn't she pretty?" Rin piped up, tugging on a spike of his armour.

He opened his eyes and looked my up and down shamelessly.

"Hn, I have seen better."

My fingers itched to tear that little fluffy tail off his shoulder and stomp on it. But, I am a woman, it would be uncalled for.

So, I went for plan B.

Throw my damned shoes at the prick!

I threw them towards his figure, being mindful of Rin. There was a blur and he was in front of me. The shoes hit the tree hard.

"I wouldn't advise that, bitch."

I looked up and narrowed my eyes at him. "You don't insult a lady! You son of a bitch! You compliment them like a gentleman!"

"That I am, also," He leaned in and I stepped back. "Have you ever known me to be gentle?" He eyebrow quirked.

My eyes widened and I gulped.

* * *

...

"Come on, fluffy! We are almost there!"

Rin dragged Sesshomary by the hand down the path toward the village, squealing excitedly. Oddly enough, he didn't let go. He wouldn't go past the speed of two miles per hour, and Rin just kept jumping and twirling, holding his hand, her side ponytail coming slightly loose.

I walked behind the two, smiling lightly and my hands were clasped behind my back as I was humming softly. Sesshomaru's kimono that I was wearing dragged the ground and my grey eyes surveyed the area. Jaken had stayed with Ah-Uh and the horse.

"Oh, oh! Look Kagome! We're here! We're here!" Shippo said, bouncing on Rin's shoulder.

I stopped humming, and looked away from my futuristic shoes and looked up.

Sure, enough, there was a big village busy with merchants selling and trading goods. Sesshomaru stiffened.

I walked up to his side and put a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Come on. We're here now. Not turning back." He shrugged my hand off, and for some reason, I felt peaceful for the first time since I left Inuyasha's camp.

He kept walking, though and Rin grinned. Shippo jumped to my shoulder.

We walked into the village and eyes looked towards us instantly and I scowled. I narrowed my eyes and flared my power dangerously, I felt Sesshomaru do the same. The air crackled before the people made room for us.

I grinned, and so did Shippo and Rin. I feel so...important.

I felt like flipping the villagers the bird.

So I did, grinning.

...they didn't react. Pooh.

I let out a tense breath and straightened my posture, mirroring Sesshomaru. Puffed my chest out a bit, hands by my side, my face emotionless. Inside, I was giggling my head off, I felt like a little kid playing a game.

Rin and Shippo hadn't stopped grinning, though.

Everyone was silent. Until someone broke the silence and me and Sesshomaru stopped.

"What ya demons doing in my village?!" An old man hobbled into the clearing, clearly annoyed.

We didn't say anything.

He came closer, and looked from me to Sesshomaru. "Two dog demons, a fox demon, and a water sprite." He hummed and I mentally raised an eyebrow, two dog demons? Water sprite? He looked at me. "You, dog demon. I seek council with you. You seem least hostile."

I stepped forward, not bothering to correct the man. "Yes?" I asked, very Sesshomaru like.

"What ye doing in my village, demon. State your business!" He yelled and I looked slightly down to him.

"We come for supplies, elder." I replied smoothly.

"Supplies?" He shouted. "Demons can get their own!" The man stomped his foot and I smothered a giggle with a cough.

"I don't think you understand. This," I gestured over to Sesshomaru's stiff form, "is the Lord of the West. Sesshomaru."

The man gulped. I gave a faint smirk. Oh yeah, baby! I was mentally pumping my fists in the air.

"In that case, um, continue, Lady of the West." He stated. "Clear out! If I hear a report of disrespect for the Lord and the Lady, you will be executed!"

I stammered. Me! Lady of the West! Uh, no!

"E-Excuse my, elder, you misunderstand, I'm not the Lad-"

He cut me off by rasing a stubby hand. "Nonsense! You go right a head a look around, mistress. My name is Haki, by the way." He smiled and turned away and I blushed. He obviously didn't know what I was saying.

I turned and walked back towards the group, grumbling under my breath, "Stupid, blind old man. Needs to be thrown in the river."

"How'd it go, Kagome?" asked Shippo, he was on my shoulder in a minute flat.

I marched up to Sesshomaru without acknowledging Shippo. "You! He thinks I'm a dog demon, and your wife!"

"I heard."

I could feel the steam pouring from my nose. "Well?!"

He looked at me amused, I could see it in his eyes!

"Can we go shopping now?" Rin asked innocently.

I slouched and sighed, letting go of the offending matter. "Yes. Let's go." She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards a tailors stall and Shippo dug his claws into my shoulders.

I glanced nonchalantly behind me to see Sesshomaru walking at a steady pace with us. It occurred to me that I needed new shoes. I felt out-of-place with my school ones.

"Hi, mister! Can I see your little girls kimonos?" Rin jumped, trying to get a good look at the merchant. I picked her up in my arms and she laughed.

The merchant shifted and I felt Sesshomaru's ominus presense behind me. The man was obviously scared.

I locked eyes with him and smiled sweetly. "Hello, sir. I was wondering if you hade anything for-"

"Her daughter and son." Sesshomaru cut in and I blushed and shot him a subtle glare before returning my attention to the man.

If anything, Rin and Shippo got even happier. Which made my face heat up more.

"Uh, yes, I do!" He smiled forcefully.

He turned around and dug through a chest before pulling out two things that I couldn't make out. He put them on the counter and smiled, this time, it was real as he looked at Rin and Shippo.

"For you, little miss, a cherry blossom kimono. Two light layers," He spreaded out the cotton pink kimono. "It has a white obi and on the bottom and right shoulder, are soft pink cherry blossoms! Why don't you try it on?" I had to admit, the kimono was beautiful and light for the April weather.

Rin wiggled in my arms, "Can I K-mommy? Can I?!" She yelled excitedly. I deadpanned, shes playing along.

"Sure," I said brightly, playing along as well. "Where does she try it on?" I asked the man and he pointed to the hut behind him.

"She can try it on in there." He said kindly and I let Rin down, she scrambled into the hut with the pink kimono flowing behind her.

"Now for you, boy." He put a bow wrapped on a white cloth on the wood counter. I looked behind me to see Sesshomaru glaring at the man. I raised an eyebrow and turned around.

"This is a bow of some of the most delicious sweets in Japan," He tugged the knot of the cloth and it fell open. He opened the box. "There is daifuku, different flavours of mochi and dorayaki, suama, and anpan." As he pointed to each one, Shippo's eyes glowed.

"Can I have that? Please mama! Please!" He was evidently playing along too. Damn you Sesshomaru!

"Yes, yes. How much?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "1535.10." I nodded and fished out the leather coin purse Sesshomaru gave me, counted out the money, and gave it to him.

He grinned, "Thank you, ma'am." Shippo snatched the cloth tied box from the counter.

"Mommy, look at me! I'm a princess!" I looked over to see Rin twirling out of the hut in the kimono with her old clothes in her other hand.

I gasped, "You look adorable!" I picked her up and she giggled.

"I want this one!" She squealed.

I looked at the merchant and raised an eyebrow.

"5117.00."

My eyes widened and narrowed. What did he think he was getting away with?! "That's to much!"

"Miss, that is fine silk. Custom made, as well. I am sorry I cannot." He stated calmly.

I sighed. "You know what? Fine." I dug around the purse and was about to pull out the money when a clawed hand slammed on the counter and I felt hot breath in my ear.

"What are you playing at, Sachi?" Growled Sesshomaru from behind me.

The man morphed into a humanoid demon with long black hair, pale skin, fangs, and yellow eyes. I felt coldness go down my spine.

"Heh, so, you caught me, Sesshomaru." The demon said in a low voice and I backed up into Sesshoomaru with Rin and Shippo.

He growled.

"Relax, man. I'm the new demon fence for the village! In case someone like you and the kid," He glanced at Shippo. "Came along. The council sent me and a few others to surrounding villages. It's a way of...extending out priorities." He started to shift back and forth from his human and demon form.

He's a total jokester.

"You reek of arousal, Sachi." Sesshomaru growled.

He snickered and looked at me deeply, I stiffened. "Well, your little friend here is certainly looking delicious." Sachi licked his lips and my eyes went wide again.

Shippo leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Mating season."

The demon propped his arm on the counter and shifted back into his human form. "Why's she wearing your clothes, Sessho?" He questioned, "She looks sexy."

Sessho?

_He has a lot of nick names..._

If I could back up further, I sure would. But I would knock Sesshomaru over.

"Don't call me that."

Sachi wagged a playful finger in Sesshomaru's direction. "Ah, ah, ah. Not fighting, Sessho."

"Does this mean I could get the kimono?" Rin asked from her place in my arms.

"Oh, yes, yes. Free of charge." He waved his hands in the air.

"Ok, wise guys. We'll be going." I said, turned, and stalked off, leaving two irritating demons.

"Lets pick out kimonos for you Kagome!" Shippo yelled and grinned.

"Well, let's go! I want Kagome to play princess!"

* * *

...

"How do I look?" I spun around as I came out of the hut.

"Pretty!"

"Princess!"

"Hn."

The kimono I had on now was billowy black silk, the lining was red and had a blood-red bow. The inside was silver silk. A little dark for my taste, but I still liked it.

"Get it, get it!" Rin exclaimed happily along with Shippo.

I smiled, "Ok." I went back in and untied the sash and shrugged the kimono off my shoulders. I picked up Sesshomaru's oversized one and slid it on.

I wonder how Mama and Jii-chan were doing, and Souta. The thought brought on a rush of tears. I sniffled and cleared my throat and finished tying the obi. They are alright, all of them. Nothing is going to happen to them.

I held my head high and wiped my eyes, I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. No need to cry.

I walked out and Rin grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the next stall. She had gotten two more kimonos. One was light blue, yellow obi, and had light yellow, almost white, suns on it.

The second one was a white sleeping yukata with a mint obi.

In the next stall, I choose a pristine white kimono with dandelions on it and dark mint green obi with dark green leaves on it with a golden string wrapped around it. Rin said I was the prettiest lady in the west

Shippo got a lot of snacks, claiming he didn't want clothes.

The third kimono I got was cornflower blue with seemingly glowing soft lilac bubbles and flowers dusting over it and a a silver obi.

"Kagome! There's one more kimono we have to get you! Your warrior priestess one!" Shippo yelled in my ear. I heard Sesshomaru, who has been most bored, let out a little 'huff.'

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that one!" I was exited and felt it bubble up in my stomach.

"Come on! I saw a guy at the end of town!" She pulled me toward him and I gripped the heavy basket with all our clothes and treats inside it. I felt as if Rin and Shippo were my kids and I was taking them shopping.

I felt happy. Genuinely happy.

* * *

...

I looked in the shop mirror. Kami, I've never felt so self conscious.

The 'warrior' kimono only went to mid-thigh, it was outlined in a deep grayish sapphire blue and the main color was a gray teal, mostly gray though. It had a long slit that went up to the top of my hip. The obi was the same color as the outlining and the sleeves were cut off at the shoulders. There was a thick gray leather belt that went around the obi that had a black sword scabbard.

There were finger less gloves that went about and inch up from my elbow, the same color as the outlining. There was also, thankfully, black, almost like modern spandex short shorts under it for modesty.

On my legs were tights, also the same color of the outlining and the gloves, that came up an inch above my knee. The kimono had a line dragon, a shade lighter than the kimono its self, going up it.

And, as Rin requested, was a crescent moon, the same color as the one on Sesshomaru's forehead, on the edge of the right side of the kimono. I wore heeled geta. The kimono dipped low to the middle of my breasts. Half of the Shikon was glowing in the middle of my pale chest.

I liked it. There were tons of places to hide weapons, I thought of Souta's ninja games. Ninja stars, daggers, tons of stuff. I smiled, giddy.

I took a deep breath and I turned, my midnight waist hair twirling behind me, out of its ponytail.

I pulled aside the rug hanging above the door and stepped out with my head down. My self-confidence zipped down to my geta as soon as I stepped out.

"Kagome! You look like you could kick some butt!" Yelled Shippo from the basket Rin was holding.

"Whoa." Rin said.

Sesshomaru just stiffened slightly, his eyes sharpening somewhat and I lifted my head and smiled.

"You think so?" I asked, turning.

"Yeah! Lets get it!" Shippo happily agreed. I walked over and grabbed the basket and threw Sesshomaru's clothes in there. I was going to wear it out of the village.

"How much?" I asked and looked up. And, as the gods had it, Sachi was standing there, grinning while looking me up and down.

"Free, sweetcheeks, free." He said, taking in my image.

Sesshomaru threw a poison whip at him and Sachi dodged it and wagged a finger towards Sesshomaru, "You break you buy, Sessho."

The demon lord turned and stalked away, in which me, Shippo, and Rin followed after him towards the camp.

I smirked to myself.

I feel badass!

* * *

...

_AN: There you have it. Sorry about the long descriptions. I have a very complex mind and my mind has been somewhere else for the past couple of days._

**+1 Review- continued.**

** +2 review- three days.**

** +3 review- two days.**

** +5 review- tomorrow evening (Gotta have time for Skyrim!)**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm going to write out of stress. Yay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

As we were walking through the forest, Shippo on my shoulder and Rin clutching my hand, I was mentally preparing myself for when I go back home.

I can't cry, that would make Mama and Jii-chan worry. I wondered idly if they would even get out of the hospital.

Oh, Kami, Souta! He must be an emotional wreck!

I looked down at my wedged geta and breathed through my nose.

The wind picked up and rustled my outfit, causing it to billow around me. Rin, with her other hand, held the basket full of clothing tightly. I looked up ahead and stared at Sesshomaru's back.

His tall, most likely muscular back.

_Bad, bad, Kagome!_

On to more...pressing issues...

_I wonder what he would look like in sunglasses, dress pants, and unbuttoned white, long sleeve shirt..._

No, no, no, no!

I gripped the hilt of my curved dragon bone blade. It's black scabbard gleamed in the patches of sunlight we passed through. The sword itself was black ebony, Sachi gave it to me.

We arrived at the camp around five in the evening, judging from where the sun was, Rin ans Shippo bounced up to me.

"Kagome? Can I go with you and Rin to the spring?" He asked as I gathered the shampoo and conditioner in the wicker basket and stood up.

"Hmmm. I don't know, Rin?" I inqured, sifting through the market basket and took out my cornflower blue kimono and slung it across my back. Along with Rin's white sleeping yukata and Shippo's snacks and one of Souta's oversized shirts for him to wear.

"He's a boy," She wrinkled her nose. "He can't come in..."

"How about the boys and the girls split the hot spring? Me, Sesshomaru, and Jaken will have one side, you girls have the other side!"

I felt my face heat mildly. "Uh," I corrected myself. "If Sesshomaru wants to..." I trailed off, searching for the cocoa butter soap.

I heard him hum lightly from the base of a tree, "So be it."

"You sound like your going to be going into battle instead of taking a dip in the hot spring." I snorted.

"Only because I want to try out that liquid that you put in your hair." He said. "It may be poisonous, miko."

"Uh-huh." I mumbled, hardly hearing him as I pulled out the bar ouf soap and dropped it in the basket.

"I wanna rub it in fluffy's hair!" Rin squealed and lifted the basket as Shippo jumped in.

I heard Jaken screech, "You are willing to bathe with these puny humans, and a weakling of a demon? Lord Sesshomaru-"

The toadstool was cut off by a large rock to the face as Sesshomaru stood up.

"I will be at the spring." He told us emotionless and stalked off in the direction of the hot spring.

"Hey, Rin," I started as soon as I presumed he was out of hearing range. "Have you ever bathed with fluffy before?" I stood up and she wrapped herself around my side as I held the basket with Shippo in it.

"Uh...no. I haven't I usually just bathe by myself while is near the water." She tightened he legs on my waist and hugged the upper part of my body with her hands.

"Hn." I said, not really knowing what to say.

She giggled childishly. "You sound like fluffy! He does that all the time!"

* * *

Shippo jumped out of the basket, stripped, and leaped into the side where Sesshomaru was in a second flat with his hair down, spraying Sesshomaru and Jaken with water as he screamed before he went down.

I looked at Sesshomaru's face, his bang and hair were plastered against his face and chest, and a his face borderlined anger, and trying to contain character.

Me and Rin blinked.

Then laughed.

"This is not _funny _you humans," He growled out as I continued to laugh harder.

"Ah! You little fox whelp! Where are you?!" Jaken screamed outraged and ducked underneath the water in search of Shippo.

I heard growling as I wobbled over to a rock with Rin still hanging off me and the heavy basket weighing me down.

I sucked in a breath and sat down on a rock, being conscious of Rin wrapped around my side. She giggled madly as Shippo leaped out of the water, stark naked, Jaken following behind him.

Sesshomaru sank down further in the water, looking immensely annoyed and glaring his little silver head off at me.

I clamped a hand over my mouth, the other one holding Rin in my lap.

Eventually, our giggles and laughter subsided and I sighed while Rin pulled out her sleeping yukata and waddled into the water naked.

Just as I stood up, Jaken soared past my nose, screaming as he hit the water.

Shippo came out of the bushes, leaves sticking to his hair and looking smug as he walked in Sesshomaru's side of the water. To which Sesshomaru's aura flared dangerously.

I pulled my cotton gloves and put them on a rock before removing the dragon hide tights and setting them on the rock along with the wooden geta.

I looked up at Shippo, who was making circles in the water and Sesshomaru, who a looking at me.

I narrowed my eyes and snapped at him. "Look away, or turn around."

His eyes turned to slits in return and he kept looking at me intently.

The flippin' bastard!

I turned tail and marched off into the woods to peel the rest off my clothes off. Then that's when the problem struck me hard.

I have nothing to walk back in...

He's going to see me...

Oh crap.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I'm going to have to run. And fast too. If I'm blurred he can't see me.

Am I right? Of course I'm right.

I turned and sprinted with my clothes in hand. As I felt cool rock beneath my feet instead of grass, I threw my clothes somewhere behind me as I jumped into the water, splashing Sesshomaru, Jaken, Shippo, and Rin in the process.

I jerked out of the water flipping my hair back and rubbed my eyes, looking around. The males were glaring at me murderously. Rin was giggling.

I smiled and shook my head, spraying Sesshomaru and the others with more water. I laughed and Rin ans Shippo joined in, Sesshomaru and Jaken looked like they wanted to dump my corpse somewhere in the distance.

I sunk deeper in the water and Rin swam up to me, grinning. "Can we use the magical softy stuff, Kagome? The 'watermelon' scented?" She looked up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Yeah, let me have Shippo get it." I turned toward Shippo. "Hey, Ship-dip, grab the two pink bottles and the soap, please?"

He looked at me and nodded. "Can I use it too? Rin's hair smelled good today, I want my hair to smell like watermelons!"

I laughed and nodded as he sprang naked from the spring and over to the basket and threw me a bottle which I had to jump to catch and then darted back down in the water. The shampoo hit me in the head and my head threw back.

"Sorry, Kagome!"

"Heh, serves you right, puny human." Jaken mumbled and I threw I rock at him hard.

Sesshomaru snorted with amusement.

I mumbled as Shippo swam toward us with the cocoa butter soap.

"Me first! Me first, Kagome!" Shippo yelled loudly and I hushed him and turned him around while Rin held the hair products.

"Shampoo." She gave me the shampoo. And I lathered Shippo's hair and twisted it funny.

"Duck, Ship-dip." He went under water and I ran my fingers through his hair to lather it in and get it out.

"Conditioner." Rin handed me the product in my palm and I squirted the light green liquid in my hair and lathered it in.

"Duck." He took in air and submerged himself in water, shaking the gunk out.

He came back up and turned around, looking at me and Rin expectantly.

"How do I look?"

"Wet." I answered wryly and handed him the soap. "Wash up, foxie." He grinned and swam over to Sesshomaru.

"Me next!" Rin squealed and speed swam in front of me. We went over to the rocks and put the hair liquids on the wet rock.

I lathered her hair up into the chicken mohawk and she pulled me over to Sesshomaru, who looked at Rin in light amusement. I felt self conscious in front of him, even if he couldn't see me.

"Look at me, fluffy! Ima chicken!" She flapped her arms and made chicken noises Sesshomaru raised a silver eyebrow and I smiled.

She ducked underwater and swam over to Shippo, who got out and started toweling off with Rin in tow. Jaken had already taken the liberty to go back to camp.

When both of the kids finished dressing, they came over to where me and Sesshomaru were, wading in silence.

"Can we go back to camp, Kagome?" Shippo asked sweetly.

I looked them over and nodded. "Grab you snacks. Munch on those until we are finished."

They grinned and grabbed their snacks while I waded to the opposite side of the spring and started lathering my hair with the shampoo and conditioner in my hair. I ducked underwater and ran my thin fingers through my hair.

I came back up and grabbed the soap. Or I almost did. If Sesshomaru hadn't taken it and was standing behind me, sniffing it.

"W-What are you doing?" I stuttered and turned around, facing his chest and looked up.

"Does it bother you that I'm this close to your person, miko?" He questioned, leaning in. To which, I pressed my back to the stone behind me.

"No!" I wildly protested.

"You know, Rin likes you a lot. You are her mother figure." His eyes burned into mine.

"Y-Yeah, she's a great kid. Very bright." I stuttered again and mentally slapped myself.

"Do you like Sachi."

Ooooh, there's the sugar.

"What if I do?" I asked, puffing my chest out from pride.

"I would not advise it. Miko."

I huffed, "I have a name, you know, Sesshomaru."

"I know." He leaned closer and if I moved my lips, then mine would brush his. "I have made my decision."

I gulped. "Oh, yeah?" What is it?" My lips brushed his and I fought a blush.

"I will teach you. When you get back." He didn't move, but he was looking straight into my eyes, his were burning.

"Thanks, fluffy." My lips brushed his again. Why the hell am I flirting?! I'm burning, I say, _burning_!

"What is this?" He asked, holding up the soap. I blinked.

"Soap. You have soap. I know you do." I stated.

"And why would you know that?"

I scowled as he leaned closer, what was the pervert trying to do?!

"Stop being stupid! Because your you! You're a lord! Lords have soap, its common sense!"

"You have soap, and you're not a lord." He states.

He kept getting closer, and closer.

I clamped my mouth shut. His head was down slightly to my short level, his wet, unwashed hair, hanging framing his face. What in the world is he doing?

"Damn straight I'm not a lord. I'm...I'm..." Damn my potty mouth! Ack! There it goes again!

"Why did you pick out that outfit today?" He inquired, staying a little away from me.

"Which one?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"The last one." He said shortly.

"Because, its made from dragon skin, it's efficient, good place to hide weapons." I breathed through my nose.

"Really? Not to impress Sachi?"

"Sachi? Why all of a sudden do you care if I'm putting on a show for other men? Plus, I'm not like t-"

He crashed his mouth into mine and my eyes widened. He's kissing me! Sesshomaru's kissing me, whats wrong with him?! I put my hands on his chest, to try to push him off.

He pulled back and looked at me. "You didn't respond."

"W-What are you doing?" I asked breathless.

"Making sure." He said shortly and got out of the spring, looking at me.

"Are you going to get out, miko?" He inquired and I blushed.

"Turn around," I murmured, and he did.

* * *

AN: Voila. Don't fucking criticize me. I have had enough of that recently.

-L.K.

**+1 Review- continued.**

**+2 review- three days.**

**+3 review- two days.**

**+5 review- tomorrow evening (Gotta have time for Skyrim!)**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry this is a little late, family drama.

-L.N.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I woke up to the sun hitting my eyelids and groaned. I shifted and Rin's warmth weighed me down.

I grumbled groggily and blinked, when I got full on sun, I put my hands in front of my eyes. It's way to bright...

I sat upright, holding Rin to my chest gently and looked around. It was pretty, I admit that. Sunlight streaming in through the trees, glistening dew, cool air, nice breeze too. I sighed dreamily. If only the sunlight would let me have five more minutes!

My cool hands grabbed Rin's side gently and put her on the bedroll and covered her up as I wobbled over sleepily to my bag. I unlatched it and groped around until I found my brush, toothbrush, and toothpaste. I grabbed my white and black kimono and my 'warrior' one and slung them across my back.

"You are leaving today, yes?" I deep voice rumbled through the dawn and made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Yes. Oh, don't worry, fluffy, I'll be back in a couple of days..." I trailed off as I grasped my geta and put my future shoes and clothes into the overstuffed bag.

"Hn." He hummed his consent and was silent.

"Tell Rin and Shippo where I've gone, and I will be back in two days, maybe three days time."

"We agreed on two, miko."

"There are certain things that have come to my attention..." I said as I went behind a tree to change, peeling off my yukata and going through the pain staking process of putting on my fighting gear.

"Hn. Three days, miko. I want to start you training as soon as possible."

"Got ya, fluff." I hummed as put on and tied my black and red kimono over the gear. I slipped the sword into the obi, a dagger into an inside pocket of my kimono, and fastened my burgundy bow to my back and pulled at its strap crossing my chest.

"Do not call me that." I stated and the words barely registered in my mind.

"Would you prefer Commodore Fluffy Paws?" I inquired and I swept my hair up into a high ponytail at the base of my scalp with a silver ribbon, my hair parted to the right to cover half an eye.

I heard a soft growl, chuckled, and let my hands fall from my head and picked up my quiver and put it on my back.

I stepped out from behind the tree and let Sesshomaru admire my glory, his eyes roaming over my magnificent body...

At least, that was my over active imagination speaking... In reality, he didn't even open his eyes to look at me as I glided across the camp. It's not that I like him, or anything, I just have a bad imagination.

I went to the stream near the spring and put toothpaste on the blue brush and scrubbed my teeth and after a while, spit the minty whitening stuff out and watch it go down stream. I walked back peacefully, quietly listening to the birds.

I hefted my bag up once I got back to camp and pulled out Shippo's treats and Rin's clothing and placed it in the grass. I looked over at the big dragon standing off to the side and huffed.

I am not scared to ride a two-headed, 'supposedly' mythical dragon.

Am I? Am I really?

_Psh._

I strided over to Ah-Un as swung a leg over him and pulled myself up. Trembling slightly.

I shifted and looked toward Sesshomaru's tense figure. "Goodbye, Sesshomaru." I said softly before muttering to the dragon where to go and giving it a swift kick.

* * *

Ah-Un landed carefully a couple of feet away from the well and I ruffled his coarse hair before slipping off, taking my bag with me.

"Good boy," I paused then deadpanned. " Or whatever you are..." I gave his hair on more rustle before I sprinted over to the well.

"Kagome!" I stopped and my hand gripped the splinted edge of the well.

"Kagome! Hold on!" It was Sango. I relaxed and released my grip on the edge and looked up.

"Sango." I breathed and smiled, she didn't hesitate to pull me in for a warm, sisterly hug.

My arms wrapped around her. "How have you been? Me and Miroku have been worried sick!"

I let go and she looked be over, trying to look for anything wrong. "I'm fine, new clothes, new weapons, Shippo and Rin are wonderful, and I got a kiss from a demon lord." I added the last one nonchalantly.

She gasped and her eyes went wide and then narrowed. "What? He kissed you! Where is he! I'll pummel him in the deepest pit of hell!" I mentally laughed.

"It's nothing bad-"

"You liked it?!" She nearly screamed outraged, then looked around sheepishly.

"I didn't really like it, but not entirely hated it either..." I trailed off and looked at my geta.

"We will discuss this another time. Tell me how Shippo is. And Rin." She added quickly.

"Shippo is fine and so is Rin, we went shopping the other day and I got some kimonos, and a suit. Along with new weapons. Rin got kimonos, Shippo got treats. Fluffy-"

"You have a nickname for him?" Sango asked disbelieving.

"-Yes. Fluffy didn't get anything." I finished.

She sobered after a couple minutes of silence. "Inuyasha has, um, gone off with Kikyo to look for jewel shards. He was angry after he learned of your leaving, and stormed back to Kikyo, mumbling about jewel shards. Me and Miroku have been left to our own devices for the time being." She looked up and hugged me again. "We-we missed you Kagome."

My eyes widened and I smiled, even though she couldn't see it. "Me too. Shippo, I know, does too."

She sniffed, and I couldn't tell if she was in tears or not. "Well, you better get going. By the way," She paused and released me, "You look different. More mature and womanly. I see Lord Sesshomaru's influence has gotten to you already."

I shook my head and smiled. "Well, I will be back in three days. Just so you know if you and Mirkou want to come here...I'll even bring back some things for you two, okay?"

She seemed relived that I still wanted to keep in touch. "Okay. See you in three days, né?" She put a glowing shard in my palm. "We found this, thought you might want it."

"Three days." I nodded and sat on the lip of the well and clutched the shard, not replying to the second half of her question..

"Bye, Kags." I smiled at the nickname.

"See ya, San-san." I said teasingly as I let myself fall.

* * *

I pulled myself over the well and sighed. I'm sweaty, tired, my back aches, my head is pounding. I flung my twenty pound bag over the side of the well with unknown force and hefted my body up after it.

My feet shifted as I bent down to pick up my bag and dragged it across the lawn towards the house and stopped and looked up at the Goshinboku.

The wind shifted and stray leaves spun around and my bangs whipped across my damp face. The yard was empty and the only sound was fabric against cobble stone, which had stopped. Everything looked peaceful, when in dark reality it wasn't. Everything was different.

Dark reality is hoping your mother is home, with a cool glass of milk and a sandwich with the bath ready and fresh clothes on your bed, when she is really in the hospital with you grandfather.

When your little brother is probably mourning at your cousin's house with his sister absent, no comfort.

I sighed and looked at my shoes, as they started moving with my feet towards the house.

No one was here except Buyo, and me.

I half hoped, as I opened the door and trudged up the stairs, that Inuyasha was sitting on my bed waiting for me.

But he's not.

I emptied my bag's contents onto my desk, some things falling off in the process. I grabbed my soap, and shampoo and shredded off my kimono, and my Slayer suit with it onto the floor. I slipped of my geta and opened the closet to pull out an oversized black t-shirt and skinny jeans with a white bra and underwear. I placed the shard on my night stand.

I padded across the carpet into the hallway, then to the empty bathtub and turned it on. I put my things on the white counter and wrapped a towel around myself, then walked down the seemingly non-existent steps and into the empty kitchen and pulled out honey, peanut butter, and bread.

My handed grasped the knife in my hand as I finished the sandwich. I hummed a non existent tune that my mother always would when she made my lunch or snacks.

I placed the sandwich on the desk in my room and slipped into the tub quickly and quietly, closing my eyes.

I felt numb, my face felt like I couldn't speak, smile, do anything, like I was to lazy to do anything but sit in the water.

"Kagome." My eyes opened, and my heart rate sped up. Even though my face was still slack.

How?

"You left it. I was able to pass through." I felt a coldness sitting in on my stomach internally. And I felt angry.

"Sesshomaru," I paused, searching for the right words. "Get. Out."

* * *

AN: A little twist? Or no? By the way, before I get any stupid questions...Kagome was able to go though the well because of the jewel shard Sango gave her. Sesshomaru was able to do so through the half of the Shikon.

P.S.- I will be on vacation Saturday to next Saturday or Sunday, so I will not be updating anymore this week, unless I want to.

Thank you, Lunita.

**+5 Reviews, tomorrow.**

** +10 Today.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I have decided to update before I leave for my damnable 'vacation', hope you like**

Also, thank you, tacosfly, for your enthusiastic review. I am just going off of the top of my head here, and I am not a humorous person. Even though I try to be.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-fucking-yasha? Deal? Of course.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I sat on the bed with my legs crossed and arms crossed, in nothing but my white underwear and bra. Go modesty.

He randomly appears in my house, in my bathroom, while I'm not even half underwater. Then fucking _demands _me to get out of the water, dragging me out by the upper arm, only giving me a chance to grab my underwear and bra.

I scowled at him. He sat on my chair, looking like he owned the place.

He wouldn't even go out of the room so I could dress! Not even look away! Now my bra and panties were soaked 'cause the prick wouldn't let me grab a towel!

"What the hell do you want?" I ground out, tightening my arms.

"I have always," He trailed off shortly, looking around my room making me feel somewhat self conscious. "Wondered where you go off to when your aura seemingly vanishes from the universe. I had seen you and my...half brother, jump in before. I wanted to try, and succeeded.

"In what? Catching me in my god damned birthday suit?!"

He spared me a glance. "Language. You are a lady of etiquette."

"What do you know?" I spat at his shoes.

"Many things," He said, turning his attention back to my room.

"How'd you _get_ here, in the first place?"

"I believe," He stated, looking me in the eye. "That anyone who you remotely have a strong connection to, may enter through the well. I, surprisingly, am one of the those few."

"But, Sango, Miroku, Shippo,"

"Have you ever tried it?" He inquired, searching for something in my eyes.

"Shippo was at the bottom of the well, with the jewel shard, when Inuyasha blocked my passage from your time, to mine. Nothing happened." I pointed out. I don't know why I didn't want to believe it.

"You were probably not very close to him at this time. You have a instant connection with Inuyasha because you are the reincarnate of that clay pot, and you freed him. Since you have grown close to me, for unknown reasons, already, I was able to pass through. Your friends should be able. You are only able to pass through because you are from this time, and if you have a jewel shard. Does this answer all your petty questions?"

"You've obviously hourly thought this through. One question, I have, though. Why the hell did you leave the children?!" I screamed at him, jumping slightly from my place on the bed.

"You speak as if they are ours." He stated, mildly surprised.

I spoke, purely out of impulse. "Well, if you think about it, they kind of are!" I snapped and felt my face heat up after I realized what I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "I suppose. Though I would never dream of having offspring with a mortal." He sneered.

"You kissed me, you flippin' prick!" I screamed, and slammed my fist down on the soft comforter like a child. I wasn't exactly proud of it, but it made me feel better.

"For my own experiments." He replied nonchalantly.

"So now I'm your guinea pig, eh?!"

"You misunderstand, you immature miko. I thought that old woman taught you better..."

I huffed out irritation and crossed my arms and turned my head toward the window.

Stupid arrogant demons.

"Can I get my clothes now?"

"No."

"What?!"

"No."

"I swear you do this just to jump on my nerves..."

"Yes."

"Damn. You."

He grinned.

Dang it.

* * *

He tied me to my chair! My own chair! How did I _not _see this coming!

I huffed, and tried to cross my arms...but failed.

All I did was say a couple..things, and he asked me what we use in my time to hold things together, tape, where is this..tape? In my desk... Thank you.

And now I'm tied to a chair.

I don't even know where the heck he and his little tail are!

I sighed and dropped my head against the chair, I'm still not even dress properly. If anyone walked in, they'd probably think I was raped, beaten, and tied to a chair to die.

There goes my imagination, and dignity. In one second. New record.

I'm even blindfolded! Where is he?!

surprisingly, he didn't gag me, oh goodie. Then I'll do this...

First, excuse my bad mouth...

"SESSHOMARU! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! GET ME OUT! YOU USELESS DEMON LORD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I took a deep breath, smacked my lips together, and grinned. I felt oddly proud of my self...

That's when the cold draft wet through the room and squeaked in the back of my mouth, he's here.

"I was trying to figure out the magic...stick." He looks for words.

"Its called a remote, dummy." I sneered from my desk.

"I am not a weapon tester, miko." He snapped and I snorted, he doesn't know what a dummy, to me, is.

"Can you, I don't know, un-tape me!?" I yelled and kicked my desk.

He walked over and his slender finger touched the duct tape taped to my upper arm, I felt a sting and then screamed as something burned against my flesh. It sunk deeper into my skin and I bit my lip, my eyes watering. Whatever it was, it was running down my arm, and I smelt burnt flesh and singed tape.

"You do not call me a bastard, worthless, fluffy, prick, implying mating with a human, anything to insult my birthright and place. Do you understand miko, I have been lenient the past two days. Do not make me use more of my poison." He whispered harshly into my ear.

I didn't nod, I just silently cried as the poison worked its way down my arm, the green vapour stretching over my skin.

Then, the bonds were cut and the poison was gone. Though it still stinged like hell, I heard the door shut and sucked in a breath, and let out a quiet sob. I clutched my stinging, burning arm and hunched over the desk.

He wanted me to know my place, he didn't want me getting comfortable with him. I coughed.

How could the mode change from playful, to deadly in a matter a seconds?

* * *

**I am not going to do spellcheck because I do not have time.**

**See you guys...probably next Sunday.**

**-Lunita (And no, I'm not mexican, I'm Romanian!)**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: This is most likely going to be a short chapter. Thank you for all the reviews.

-L.K.

* * *

**Chapter 9- 'Shopping' With Sesshomaru**

It's night now. After I tended to my entire arm, took another bath, and put on some clothes, it was still seven o'clock. So I went out to the store, ignoring Sesshomaru all the way out the door.

There was nothing in the fridge, so it was logical.

That is, until I figured out that he was following me...

_Stupid Sesshomaru and his damn tricks. No fucking respect for me letting him stay in the house. I should just put him outside like a dog!_

_I grabbed the wad of fifty dollar bills in Mama's room and headed out the door in a black t-shirt and skinny jeans with sandals and a leather jacket. _

_My feet carried me down the stairs and I barely acknowledged the demon watching TV on the couch until I felt his eyes on me when my hand was on the knob of the door._

_Finally, his eyes returned to the TV and I went out the door._

_My arm still stung to death when I used my right arm, my priestess magic wasn't enough to fully close the burn._

* * *

_It was surprisingly dark for the time of year, the street lamps were on and the streets were empty. Eventually, I felt eyes and naturally looked behind me, and, of course, saw nothing. Pretty original, né?_

* * *

_The parking lot at the store was crowded, cars everywhere, and people wheeling out their carts full of plastic bags._

_I got a little-mini-buggy, as I like to call them, since I wasn't getting much stuff, and strode into the store._

_I put the bread in the basket and felt someone staring at me, again, I looked around, and there was no one in the aisle but me. I finished putting all the food I wanted in the blue basket and continued to my next destination._

* * *

The other time...was when I was...getting female necessities...

_"Thin? Or Ultra Thin? What's the difference? Light or Heavy bleeder? I can't remember..." I muttered to myself, "Always? Or maybe Kotex... Which absorbs the most?"_

_"Always!" Shouted and old voice and my eye twitched. She hobbled over to me and without moving, my eyes shifted down to her's. "Always is 'always' the best my dear! My grandson uses it!"_

_G-Grandson?!_

_"And I suspect you are a light bleeder. With your form and all, and your kind personality."_

_I haven't even spoken to you yet!_

_"so you will need the Ultra Thin! Nightytime, I suppose?" She made herself higher on her tippy toes and her glasses blinked._

_"Uh..."_

_"Oh, it's alright, dear!" She grabbed three boxes and my hand and led me down the aisle. "Now, do you want me to throw in some Tampons? Oh I bet you do!"_

_I felt the eyes on me again as she dragged me down the hallway and swung my head around widely. And of course, nothin'._

* * *

The third was when I was getting presents for my family...

* * *

_I dropped the new Transformer toy and a new video game in the basket and continued to the Women's Clothing section for Mama. I didn't know what to get Gramps, honestly. _

_What would you get a man obsessed with Demons and thinks he has spiritual powers?_

_I have no idea._

_I had dumped all the tampons and all except one box of Always pads in the Boy's isle. I have no shame, I thought, and dusted my hands off._

_Every five minutes I would look behind me, snapping my neck in the process. I would get weird looks from people._

_I had dropped in a couple shirts, pants, and dresses for Mama when two girls pasted me, talking to each other._

_"Did you see that man? And his ears and face? The get-up? He was hot! And that silver hair, oh, I would love to run my finger though it!"_

_"I know! I know! I think he was cosplaying, don't you? Not many hunks do that!"_

_"Defiantly!"_

_S-Sesshomaru!_

_My fingers itched to throw something, and I kicked the shelf the thongs were sitting on, and all of them fell on top on me. I gave a huff at the girls who were looking me and threw a leopard print at them, which didn't get very far._

_They looked at me weirdly, like I was a freak-on-a-leash, and left._

_I shook all the underwear off and I heard a deep chuckle._

_My body froze and I turned around, to find Sesshomaru._

_"Sesshomaru!"_

_"Miko."_

_"What in all the seven hells are you _doing _here?!"_

_"I was...interested in your era."_

_"That's no excuse!"_

_He walked closer. "I believe it is. If I want to know more about something, I figure out a way to do so."_

_I puffed my chest out. "So the way to do it is to stalk me?!"_

_"That is the way I did so."_

_I spun around and dragged a hand across my face, muttering curses to myself. _

_"That is no way for a lady to talk."_

_I spun back around and screamed. "Do I act like one!?" Then, I noticed he was half an inch from my face. And that I had, uh, spit, on him._

_I back pedaled and noticed a lace thong on my head, and shook it wildly. He had advanced and was standing a foot away from me. Smirking. And, when that bastard smirks, it's about to get ugly._

* * *

After this, he picked me up, and next thing I knew, we were on the streets. The sirens of the supermarket blazing because I still had my little-mini-buggy full of stuff in my hands.

Classy right?

* * *

_"Sesshomaru! You made me shoplift! I'm going to be arrested, and thrown into jail, and it's going to go on my permanent record! What were you thinking?!" I shouted as I paced the floor._

_He raised a delicate eyebrow. "Do you want a repeat of earlier?"_

_I stopped and looked at him from where he was leaning up against the wall. "N-No." I stuttered and sat on the couch, "No."_

_"Goodnight, my little miko." With that, he went upstairs._

_In which I later found that he had my room. And locked the door._

Now, I'm sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal in my hands at three a.m.

Interesting night, eh?

* * *

AN: Told ya it'd be short. I'm addicted to Flappy Golf with my cousin. :)

Enjoy, toilet seats. Unless you want to be called something else, it's as creative as I can get.

**+5 Reviews, Two days**

**+10 Reviews, Tomorrow**

By the way, I am starting on my next chapter of Stitched and Fixed, and it should be up by next Sunday. Also. On July 11th - July 20th, I will be with my best friend, (my cousin), in Delaware with my new baby cousin and aunt and uncle. Just a heads up.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Here it is.

-L.K.

Disclaimer: Do not own. Period.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I tapped my foot against my calf and huffed, looking at the laptop screen.

_Healing burns. Numbing burns. What to do, what to do..._

Another flash of pain went up my arm and I growled low in my throat and resisted from clawing at it. The bondage I had wrapped around it didn't do very much, only made the wound from Sesshomaru's claws throb.

It was burning and I have looked up countless things to try to at least numb the pain or get the swelling to go down!

Nothing has worked! What, they don't have Demon Venom 101 on the internet!?

_Of course not_, I rolled my eyes, _because they don't think demons exist!_ I slammed my good hand on the laptop.

And it's only three in the morning, I think im going mad!

No, no, of course not.

Is it the poison? The thought made my stomach go cold with dread.

I need sleep, that's all, it'll go away in the morning. Yeah...

My eyes felt like they were burning and I blinked and shut the laptop and put it on the coffee table in front of me and leaned back. The moonlight was spilling in from the windows and into the room.

I sighed and dragged a hand across my face. I took off my jacket and threw it somewhere in the wall along with my jeans and the arm bondage.

What? It's uncomfortable to sleep in jeans! Skinny jeans, nonetheless.

I opened my burning eyes and stared at the dead tv screen in front of me. Trying, oh so hard, to ignore the throbbing.

What does demon poison do anyways? Burn my insides to death? Make me into some kind of paranormal freakazoid? Paralyze me? All the scenarios ran through my head and I slouched against the couch in defeat.

What in the world had I gotten myself into?

Cause I have no idea myself.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep sometime in the night-or morning- because I woke up the sun in my face and cold with the lack of blankets. I shifted

"I didn't know pink was your favorite color..."

"AH!" I promptly fell off the couch and hit my head on the coffee table, knocking my computer off...

Only for it to land on me...

I groaned and held my head as I stood up, then I noticed my arm throbbing even more than it had last night. I looked at it and screamed.

"Its purple! Its purple, its purple, its purple," I glared at Sesshomaru. "ITS PURPLE!"

"A normal outcome of Inu youkai poisoning..." He stated, looking stoic as ever.

I stomped up to him and asked, "Help. Me." I wasn't really growling at him. Just asking...agressivly.

"You will not like it."

I stood up on my toes and looked at him. "I don't care."

"You are sure, miko?"

My eyes narrowed. "Very."

He didn't say anything, but lifted my swollen and purple are and gave a great, big lick.

_What in all the hells..._

We kept eye contact as his tounge ran over the length of my arm. Already, his saliva was taking effect and the swelling had gone down tremendously. Instead of being purple, it was now a light shade of pink.

Despite my healing arm, every time he would lick me, pleasure shot up my body making me feel light-headed.

He pulled back, still keeping eye contact. "Suprising."

"Huh?" He let my arm fall back to my side and I was pulled out of my trance.

"I did not think you would take that very well." He raised an eyebrow. I mimicked him.

"Why...not?"

"Are you used to a demon licking you?" He inquired, sounding only the slightest amused.

"N-No!"

"Exactly. I will need to repeat that tomorrow as well." He finished and seemingly glided towards the kitchen.

"Uh...Kay?" I said and started up the stairs.

"Not that I don't like the view, I would recommend pants." He called from the kitchen and I had to grab the railings to keep from falling backwards, my face flaming.

* * *

I changed into a purple and while striped shirt and black running shorts and slipped on my white flip-flops and sauntered into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sesshomaru from the other side of the island, popping a slice of apple into his mouth.

"Showing off my womanly physique." I replied and twirled over to the refrigerator.

"If you want to show that off, I would suggest walking around in a banana suit." He trailed off.

I turned around, "Banana suit?" I inquired and leaned on the island.

He looked at me. "Television." He answered my unasked question.

"Still, offensive." I huffed and bit into my own banana, he snorted.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing at all."

I looked at my banana and turned red. "What in the world have you been watching."

He had turned his head to look out the window.

"By the way..." I said, dismissing the fact he's probably been watching pornos, "We are going shopping..."

He didn't say anything.

"For you." I finished and he looked slightly miffed.

"I do not require clothing, preistess."

"For this time," I paused. "That's debatable. Girls already think you're a hunk that cosplays. You need 21st century clothes. Plus, yours need washed, you wear them every day."

"I am not unsanitary, if that is what you are implying."

"Oh no, just unclean," I nodded and threw my banana peel away. "Stay here."

"I will go where I wish."

"Whatever."

* * *

I grasped the knob of my mother's door and hesitantly pushed it open. The room was a lot less lively then I would have liked.

I padded silently across the carpeted floor the closet and opened it to show my father's clothing.

_Guess it will have to do. For now._

Personally, I didn't like the idea of having Sesshomaru wear my father's clothing. But, in this case, it is a must. I pulled out a white button down shirt and dark blue jeans with a red sports jacket.

I closed the door and went downstairs. Surprisingly, the stoic demon lord was where I had left him and had not moved.

"Here. Try these on. If you need help, tell me." I guided him to the bathroom.

"Why do I need these constricting pieces of apparel?" He asked.

"To fit in." I shut the door and clasped my hands behind my back and leaned against the wall as I waited.

It was a good ten minutes before the door opened, and I swear to whatever god is listening, I almost fainted.

The jeans were a size to big and hung low on his hip, the grey boxers proudly making themselves known, and the white shirt was unbuttoned, with no shirt underneath, and I almost smacked myself, was clumsily tucked in. Almost as if he put the shirt on first. The jacket, along with his other clothing was slung across his shoulder.

"These buttons are...irritating." He commented, fingering the white circle.

"Uh..." I shook my head and walked up to him, grabbing the jacket and his clothing. "Yeah. They are, come on." I grabbed his hand, which he didn't try to pry out of my grip, and led him to the washer and dryer.

"I'm going to put your clothing in here," I pointed to the washer. "And when we get back, I'll put them in the dryer. Ok?"

His chest pressed into my back to look over my shoulder and I was momentarily distracted. "Very well."

I put his clothing in the washer and pouring the detergent and some vinegar into it and slammed the top down, and pressed the button to get it going.

I stared at it did...

...

...

Nothing.

I kicked it hard and it sprang to life, I yelped and hopped on foot grabbing my toes. Then I gracefully lost my balance and toppled back into Sesshomaru.

Who, being the gentleman he is, caught me.

"Clumsy girl." He muttered and turned my around and I let my throbbing foot fall.

"It's a habit..."

"To kick machines?"

"Time to time."

"Be careful," He murmured and I could have sworn his eyes softened a fraction. "I don't want to watch you all the time."

"Of course," I stammered and felt his hot breath on my nose. I backed up and he let me go as I started for the door. I went to the bathroom, and grabbed my brush.

"Come here." I said as I went into my room and patted the ground in front of my bed.

I got on the bed and crossed my legs and he looked at me emotionless.

"Sit, Sessho. I have to brush your hair." I grabbed a pony tail holder and put it on my wrist.

He growled, but sat, one leg propped up and his arm resting on it as I brushed out the tangles.

I pulled his hair, save for his bangs, from his face and took the band from my wrist and held it in between my teeth. I gripped his soft hair at the top on his scalp as quickly tied it tightly with the band and sighed.

"There," I smiled. "Done." I grabbed my cover up from my makeup bag and sat in front of him and pulled out my cover-up.

"What...are you doing?" He eyed the tube of makeup.

"I'm going to cover up your markings." I replied and popped the cap off.

"No."

"Why?" I looked at him.

"I let you play with my hair. I don't want to cover my royalty."

I smiled slightly. "Fine. Come one." I got up and treaded downstairs. I guess I could understand where he was coming from, I guess covering them was covering up his status.

"Kagome." I froze. He used my name.

"Uh. Yes?" I turned and he stood in front of me, unbuttoned shirt in all.

"Can you button this." He pointed to the shirt, it was more of a soft-spoken demand then a question.

"Sure." I replied and walked over to him timidly and grabbed the first button.

Everytime I would button his shirt, my fingers would graze his pale chest and he would shift almost unnoticeably. Everything in the house was silent, only the sound of my breathing was in the air.

I wasn't even sure Sesshomaru _was _breathing, come to think of it.

When I was down to the last four buttons, a clawed hand lifted my chin.

"S-Something wrong?" I looked at his nose instead of his eyes.

"Look at me." I looked at the spot between his eyebrows.

"Kagome." He said almost warningly and I gave and looked into his heated eyes.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked, almost inaudibly.

"N-No." I stammered once again.

"You are." His eyes searched my face and eyes.

"Are not."

"Do not argue." At his tone, I shut my trap.

"I apologize." He muttered almost resentfully, and I blanked.

"What?" I asked.

"Do not make me say it again." He growled and began to back away.

I grabbed his hand and tugged. "No, no. I'm just surprised. I am too, and I hope you know that I never mean any of the things I say to you, or about you. I'm just joking around."

He seemed slightly less tense, but his face remained impassive although I could see emotion flicker through his eyes.

"I will not do it again." He vowed icily.

I smiled, "Good."

I opened my mouth to tell him about the shoes, which are too small and that he would have to wear his own, when I felt his mouth on mine in an instant.

He pulled at my lower lip with his teeth and I struggled not to groan.

I pulled back, "The shoes"

He kissed me full on the lips again and pulled back then the smallest of smiles appeared on his lips.

I breathed in and smiled slightly as I threw him his shoes and pulled him out the door, feeling, for the first few days, relaxed as we walked down the steps.

Even though his heart is still ice, his aura felt a touch lighter.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait, I had family issues again and had to sort things out. And I know Sesshomaru is a little OOC, please don't kill me.

Bottom line, Kagome is scared of him because of what she went through with Inuyasha, and doesn't want to be hurt. Sesshomaru is coming to trust her more and more. Because Kagome is just that magical.

And flamers are used to light my fire pit. And I will make fun of you.

Any questions about the story? Comment or PM me!

**3 Reviews- Next week (Sunday)**

**2 Reviews- Wednesday**

**5 Reveiws- tomorrow**


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry for the lateness. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

For Erica, the next two chapters will be for your 'hojo and friends drama'.

Remember to always smile.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

"This is it." I beamed and grabbed the Demon Lord's hand and pulled him toward the entrance of the shopping mall.

"What, exactly, is 'it'." He rooted himself to the spot and I was tugging on his clawed hand.

"A mall..." Then I understood that he didn't know. "Oh, it's where humans go to get all of their necessities, like clothing. Which is why we are here."

He sized the mall up, looking over it before I said. "It's not going to cause any harm to anyone. Come on, the faster we go in, the faster we can get out."

I tugged on his hand again and he let me drag him into the busy mall.

"First we need to get you some modern-day clothing." I said and pulled him towards a shop.

"Like these?" He asked and pulled at the button up.

"Yes." I said shortly and threw him a purple shirt. "Try this on."

He caught it and looked at it and began to lift his shirt above his head and I zipped over to him.

"No, no! In the dressing room, not out here!" I said, rushed and pulled his shirt back down and put my hands on his chest, pushing back.

"Kagome! We didn't know your athlete's foot was cured!"

I froze, and I felt Sesshomaru stiffen under my hands.

Dang it.

"Kagome! Who's...this?" My friends barreled into the shop and their eyes widened.

"Um...Sesshomaru?" I removed my hands from his shirt.

"Sesshomaru?" They gasped as they grabbed my arm and pulled me into a dressing room.

"Who's Sesshomaru, Kagome?" When I didn't answer Yuka jerked me. "Answer!"

"W-Well, you see, he's-"

"Higurashi?"

Hojo?

I slapped a hand to my forehead and groaned. Could this get any worse?

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi dragged me out of the stall and shoved me into Hojo. "Higurashi! I thought I heard you."

I backed away and laughed nervously. "Yeah, I was going shopping!"

"She's here with a friend! Sesshomaru!" One of my 'friends' screamed.

Wait. Where _is _Sesshomaru?

"Sesshomaru?" Questioned Hojo. And I laughed.

"Oh, yeah. He's, uh, not here at the moment. Well, gotta go, bye!" I pushed them out of the store.

"We'll see you at school Kagome!" They yelled.

I sighed and turned back around to drag a hand across my face. Now, where's Fluffy?

My fingers parted and I peeked through my hand and looked around the store.

I don't see him...

Crap.

I looked in the first stall, and no one was there.

Second, nope.

Third, nope.

I grasped the knob of the last one and threw it open.

"Hello, Kagome."

"S-Sorry!" I squeaked and threw the door shut and rubbed my temples.

_Found him! Shirtless, but I found him!_

I heard the door open and turned around, only to find him still shirtless.

"What?!" I asked harshly, covering my eyes.

He didn't answer and I took my hands down, and he had an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, sorry! I'm mean, what's wrong."

"I," He hesitated, "Do not understand, this piece of clothing." He held up the shirt.

"W-Why?" I shook my head. "Nevermind." It's probably because it isn't open.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the stall, shutting the door behind him.

"Why'd you pull me in here?!" I whispered.

He didn't answer, and held out the shirt. I growled and snatched it out of his hands.

I stepped closer and fit his head through the hole. "Put your arms through the other holes." I instructed.

He put one arm through, but had the elbow sticking out instead of the hole. I snorted slightly to smother my laughter and put his arms through the other holes.

"There. Voila." I clapped my hands. "Do you like it?" I asked tentively, he wasn't speaking.

The shirt was loose-fitting, showed his form perfectly.

"Yes, I do." He said in a low voice and I smiled.

"Good. Oh," I went outside and came back in with two pairs of jeans, boxers, and one more t-shirt and a button up. "Try them on, then we can get something to eat, eh?" I threw a pair of shoes at him. "These too."

I was about to open the door when he grabbed my arm and breathed in my ear.

"You know purple is a sign of royalty, yes?"

I sucked in a breath and shook my head. I felt him smile, barely, against my ear, and he let me go.

* * *

I dragged him towards the food court, "Hey, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"What food do you like?" I asked.

He paused for a minute. "Teriyaki and rice."

I looked up at him and smiled. "I like oden."

We arrived at the tables. "Sit with the bags while I get the food? I'll be back in a minute." He nodded and I skipped over to the food bar with a tray, two plates, and chopsticks.

I scooped out some rice and put some teriyaki chicken on the side and put his plate down on the tray. I poured some oden and placed rice balls on the side of my plates and set it down on the tray.

I poured some water into the plastic cups and placed them on the full tray.

"Hello, Higurashi." I jumped and almost spilled the drinks at the sound of Hojo's voice.

"Hey, Hojo. You need something?" I asked, being as positive as I could.

"Yes, actually." I stiffened.

"Who is that man you are sitting with? Sesshomaru, was it?" He inquired, leaning closer.

I took a step back. "Yes."

His gaze went over to Sesshomaru, and he locked eyes with me again. "He's your boyfriend?"

"U-Um," I stammered, and looked back over to where I left Sesshomaru.

Only to see he wasn't there anymore.

"Is everything alright?" The tray was lifted from my hands and I looked up, to see glowing eyes stare back at me.

"Sesshomaru, a pleasure to meet you." Hojo bowed politely.

The Lord tilted his head slightly, looking Hojo in the eye. "I cannot say the same for you." I mentally gasped.

Sesshomaru turned his back, and started walking to our table.

I shook my head slightly and waved at Hojo as I walked after Sesshomaru. "See you tomorrow!"

"Sesshomaru," I hissed as we sat down. "Why in the world did you do that?"

"You obviously seemed uncomfortable." He finished and shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth.

I muttered obscenities under my breath while shoving a rice ball into my mouth.

* * *

We walked back home, in one hand, we held bags, in the other, we held hands.

"I'm going to see my brother tonight. I won't be back for a while, so I'm going to make you ramen, and leave you to yourself for a couple of hours." I said out of the blue, walking up the steps of the shine.

"Your brother?" He questioned.

"Yes,"

"I did not know you had a sibling."

"I do, his name is Souta. He's ten." I opened the door to the house and let go of Sesshomaru's hand and made my way upstairs.

"Hn." He followed.

"Here," I folded all his clothing and put it in a paper bag. "These are all of your clothes."

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair old grey sweatpants and a blue tank top and threw them over my shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to change and head to a friend's house." I crossed the line from my bedroom to the hallway when he grabbed my wrist.

I got out a sound before he pulled me to his chest, my wrist in his hand. This, for him, was his way of saying 'thank you'.

I smiled into his chest and wrapped my arms around his torso and layed my head on his chest.

"Thank you."

* * *

I knocked on the door and rocked on the balls of my feet and breathed in and out, trying to calm my raging heart beat.

I hope he's alright, and that he's not emotionally trashed.

I feel like such a deadbeat sister!

The door opened and I stiffened.

"Kagome! Oh, dear, come in, come in!" The old lady, a friends of Gramps ushered me into the house. She gave me a big hug, which I didn't return.

"Souta!" She called up the stairs, and I heard two pairs of footsteps tumble down the stairs, laughing.

_Well, _I thought to myself, _I guess he's having all the fun in the **world.**_

"K-Kagome!" Souta tumbled into me, pushing me onto the old couch. "Your here, your really here." He mumbled and I heard a sniff.

My throat suddenly seemed clogged up with emotions, and my voice was thick with them. "Yes, I'm here. It's alright, Souta."

I felt my sweatshirt getting wet, and I looked down. And I saw the one thing that was my undoing.

Souta's face was streaming with tears, and he kept sniffling, and coughing.

I felt my dam break, and suddenly, I was right there with him, crying my eyes out and sniffling.

I put my arms around him and patted his back, "It's ok, Souta. They'll be out in no time." My voice broke with every word.

At my words, he only seemed to blubber more.

"Kagome," He whimpered my name, and I cried even more.

"Hey, guess what I got you?" I said and he leaned back up to look at me.

He sniffed and wiped his eyes, "What?"

I tilted my head and smiled, reaching for the bag on the ground.

He gasped at the sight of the Transformer and the videogame held in my hand and tackled me, once again.

"The new Smash Bros. game, oh I love you!" His tears were gone as he hugged me.

Sad thing is, mine weren't. And as much as I tried to stop the waterworks, they kept 'a comin'.

* * *

I closed the door softly and slid my shoes off. My arms worked mechanically to get the sweatshirt off and throw it to the ground.

I knew it was well past eleven, Souta had begged me to stay with him and play his new game.

I sighed and trudged over to the kitchen and let the light of the refrigerator fill the dark kitchen, the only reason I could see is because of the moonlight.

In my crazy, messed up mind, I decided to see Mama and Jii-chan after school tomorrow.

I pulled the chair out from the table and sat, grasping the plastic container of olives.

_Who knows? Maybe I'll ask Sesshomaru to come with me..._

When the salty olive popped into my mouth, I thought it over.

_Yeah. I'll ask him before I leave tomorrow._

I nodded my head to myself and ate more olives.

"It's late."

Now _that__, friends, _is why I fell out of the chair and onto my butt.

"I didn't think you'd be up, Mr." I rasped from my place on the floor.

Oh, and my olives? Yeah...

On top of my head.

Great.

"I do not sleep."

I raised and eyebrow, "Then what were you doing in my room last night?"

He didn't answer as he held out his clawed hand in the moonlight.

I looked at his hand, and then at him and noticed he was wearing his black shirt and another pair of jeans. Oh, he liked my style, did he?

My hand grasped his hand and in on swift motion, he pulled me to his chest, olives and all.

How sweet, ne?

He stuck his nose against my cheek, and I stiffened. "You've been crying."

I felt the waterworks turn back on, what is it? My time of _month?_

"That obvious?" I questioned, laughing softly.

His lips fluttered against my cheek. "For me, yes."

I sniffed and felt water welling up in my eyes, I kept thinking of Souta, and as I now know, that doesn't help.

I sucked in a breath against his chest and closed my eyes, and I felt the tears slip out.

Dang it! All my flipping resolve, for this? Crying in front of a Lord!

My arms went around his waist and I started to blubber like the little, weak, kid I was. Coughing, eyes red, snotty nose. Man, am I model.

What surprised me most was when his arms wrapped around my waist and he nudged my head up.

I looked at him and sniffled. "What?" My voice was, once again, thick with emotion.

He dipped his head and kissed me, pulling at my lower lip for entrance.

Which, of course I gladly allowed.

I mean, I haven't had this much physical contact in...forever.

His arms tightened around my waist, and my arms went up to wind around his neck to pull him closer.

I smiled as he pulled away. "What was that?" I asked breathlessly.

His lips turned up, though barely noticeable. But he didn't answer.

Then again, he didn't have to.

* * *

Review! I hope you like. :) Also, check out my AU OneShot I just posted, Let's Talk ,even though it's Kag/Inu, I still think it's cute.


End file.
